Retour à l'époque préhistorique
by Louna
Summary: CHAPITRE 2 EN LIGNE!RÉPONSE AU DÉFI DE MPZT!Qu'arrive t'il qunad il y a un petit accident et qu'on se retrouve tous retourner dans le monde préhistorique?UN PETIT DÉLIRE!aller voir j'en di pas plus!
1. Mais où c'est qu'on est?

D.A :Tous les noms appartiennent à J.K Rowling! En fait tout est à J.K Rowling! Sauf ma fic^_^haha enfin quelque chose qu'elle ne possède pas!^_^

N.A : Ceci est la réponse au défi de MPZT!^_^En gros, c'est un tit délire tout simple^_^Sans but. Encore une fois, ça se passe dans le temps de Harry et y'a des tit personnages qui vont apparaître^^Read and Enjoy! et Review aussi svp

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 1 : Mais où c'est qu'on est?_** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*_Dans un tit cours de potion*_

-Snape: Alors Potter encore en train de rater votre potion ?

-Harry :Oui et? Je fais comme d'habitude…C'est quoi que je fais de pas correct?

-Hermione: ¬_¬ ta potion…

-Ron:Aille le tit cerveau recommence pas! 

-Hermione : tsssss

-Snape : Bon faîtes moi voir comment vous l'avez manquée…

-Harry: Faut juste que je rajoute ces langue de salami dans ma potion…

-Snape : nonononononon…

**_BOUM!_**

**__**

-Louna : coucou tout le monde !^^

-Ron :T'es qui toi?

-Louna : moi !^^

-Hermione: non pour de vrai ?¬_¬

-Ron : toi le tit cerveau j't'ai dit de pas recommencer !

-Louna : bon ça suffit le ménage là!

-Snape: Je peux savoir où on est et qui vous êtes?

-Louna : Juste 2 secondes…Ma faire venir plus de monde^^

tlt : o_O

-Louna : bon je fais venir………………mpzt !^^

-mpzt : OH NON PAS ENCORE!

-Louna : wiwi^^

-mpzt : Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ? pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ?

-Louna :-_-Tu vas avoir quelqu'un d'autre…

-mpzt : a oui qui ?

-Louna : AMALIAAA !

-Amalia : enfin tu m'as mis dans une de tes fics^^

-mpzt : oskour oskour oskour ! J'SUIS AVEC 2 FOLLES! AAAAAAAAAA* part à courir comme un malade*

-Louna :-_-*le retiens par le bras*  

-mpzt : Pourquoi j'avance pas?!

-Amalia : Parce qu'elle te tiens…Maudit que les gars sont long à comprendre!

-Louna et Hermione : BEN D'ACCORD!

Snape, mpzt, Ron et Harry, Sirius et Lupin : è_é

-mpzt :-_-Louna ?…

-Louna : oui ?

-mpzt : y'avait pas juste Snape, Harry et Ron tantôt ?

-Louna : Où c'est que tu veux en venir ?

-mpzt : C'EST QUOI QUE BLACK ET LUPIN FONT ICI?

Les 2 ont l'air perdus

-Louna : J'voulais faire venir mon tit Sirius à moi=^^'=tsé c'est mon préféré…

-mpzt :-_-pis Lupin ? Me semblais qu'il était pas ton préféré c'est quoi qu'il fait ici ?

-Louna`Ben fallait bien qu'Amalia aille son tit préféré avec elle…

-mpzt : pas juste!

-Amalia : Jaloux :P

mpzt : po vrai ! *part bouder dans son coin avec son jello pis son pouce dans bouche*

-Hermione : Ahrem… Pas pour interrompte votre petite chicane de ménage mais où on est ?

à ce moment…

GRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-Sirius : C'est quoi ça?

-Ron : mon estomac^^'désolé

tlt :-_-¬_¬

-Lupin : Où on est? Je veux ma maman !

tlt : O_O

-Amalia : bon je pensais pas qu'il était le-petit-fils-à-sa-maman…

-Louna : niack niack…Moi au moins mon préféré yé pas petit-fils-à-maman

-Sirius : sniff….Ze veux mon ours en peluche! Z'AI PEUR IL ME FAUT TIT OURS !

tlt :O_O

mpzt : tu voies comment yé courageux ton tit Sirius à yoi Louna ? niack niack

-Louna*le regarde d'un air mauvais, pendant que Sirius et Remus pleurent dans leurs coin, pis a part à courir après mpzt*

-Louna : TU PENSES QUE TA PERSONNAGE PRÉFÉRÉE EST MIEUX QUE LE MIEN ?

Hermione : heu…C'est parce que ça se dit pas ça ta personnage préférée…

-Louna : a ferme-là le tit cerveau!

-Ron : Je t'avais averti le tit cerveau…*saute sur Hermione pis lui met un bandeau sa bouche pour pas qu'elle parle*

tlt : MERCI!

-Ron : Ce fut un plaisir^^

-Snape :ALLEz-VOUS BEN ME DIRE OÙ ON EST ?!

-Louna : ben oui calme toi là…Bon mpzt, tu penses que TON*a regarde Hermione* personnage préféré est mieux que Sirius ?

-Amalia : pis que Remus ?

-mpzt : wi^^

-Louna : ok on la fait venir…

*Trelawney apparaît*

Trelawney : bonjour !^^

Tlt sauf Louna pis mpzt : A NON PAS ELLE! ON L'ASSASSINE !

Mpzt : NNOOOOOOOOOOONNNN !!

Trelawney pis MPZT se font un gros calin..

Amalia pis Louna : sniff…nos persos préféré nous ont pas fait de calin ouaaaaaaaaa!

-MPZT nia nia y vous aime pas !

-Louna et Amalia : a ouin tu penses ca ? *partent à courir après Sirius et Remus, qui se sauvent, réussissent à les rattrapper et leurs font un gros calin* *Amlaia part à courir après Ron pour lui faire un gros calin à lui aussi*    

-MPZT : me semblais que c'était Remus sont préféré et non Ron…*y regarde Ron courir comme un malade pcq y veut pas de calin* 

-Louna : parce que Ron et Remus sont ses deux préférés

-MPZT : a d'accord…Pourquoi t'en fais pas un à ton deuxième préféré toi aussi ? *sourire machiavélique *  

-Louna : ^^'C'est parce que….

-MPZT : Snape en veut un lui aussi ! niack niack

-tlt sauf mpzt pis amalia(qui continue de courir après Ron) : OO lui ton deuxième préféré? Dans toute tes fic tu l'écoeures pis c'est ton deuxième préféré ?!

-Louna : AHREM ! Rectification! Dans mes autres fic(aller les lire^^)Ce n'est pas moi, mais mon personnage que j'ai créer! Dans les fic de délire(comme celle-ci et mon autre^^)c'est moi mais pas dans mes 2 autres fic..Bon ou on est là la tite voyante ?

-Trelawney : eh bien mon troisième œil…

-Ron : À la ferme avec ton troisième oeil pis dis nous où on est…

-Trelawney : Nous sommes…Nous sommes…perdus^^'

-tlt : pour de vrai ?¬_¬

-Trelawney : oui oui vous le saviez pas hein?

-tlt : mais non c'est sûr…¬_¬

GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

-tlt : ¬_¬RON!

-Ron(en s'arrêtant) : C'est pas moi cette fois-là! *Amalia arrive pis lui fait un gros calin* 

-Louna : c'est qui d'abord?

-tlt : *regarde en arrière* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

En arrière se tenait un gros………………Brachiosaure….

-Brachiosaure : COUCOU LES AMIS^^

-tlt :O_O AAAAAAAAAAA*parte à courir partout en gueulant pis ils se rentrent tous dedans* 

-MPZT : Louna fait les disparaître!

-Louna : peut pas^^'

-MPZT : comment ça ?

-Louna : pas capable^^'

-Amalia : t'as été capable de nous faire venir non ?

-Louna : oui mais je sais pas comment les renvoyer…^^' 

-tlt :-_- Veut dire qu'on est pogner ici?

-Trelawney : je sais où on est !^^ J'ai trouver ! On est retourné à l'époque préhistorique !

-tlt :-_-on le savait….

-Hermione*a réussi à ôter son bandeau de sa bouche* à non ça veut dire qu'on va devoir vivre comme les hommes préhistoriques!

-tlt :……….

-Amalia : merde j'y avait pas penser…

-MPZT : moi non plus……

-Louna : va falloir vivre comme les hommes préhistoriques !

-tlt :O_O………

-Snape: on a nos baguettes, ça ne devrait pas être trop dure…

-ron : Wow pour une fois que t'as une bonne idée !

-Snape :¬_¬ bon j'essaie! _Incendio_ *tit boucane qui sort de la baguette, mais y'a rien*

-Harry :…….marche pas…

-Sirius : OH NON QUOI QU'ON VA FAIRE?! *en serrant son ours en peluche qui est apparut comme par magie…hahaha…magie…ma yueule*  

-Lupin: ….va falloir allumer du feu avec des roches…Pis chasser pour manger…pis pour vous les filles c'est la cueillette^^

-Les 3 filles : ah non on va pas faire comme dans la vraie vie ce qui c'est passé! ON va à la chasse, VOUS allez cueillir! C'est plate faire de la cueillette pis on a les ongles tout sales après! Pis on vient de se faire faire une manucure!

-Les gars : Chasser c'est ben plus dégoûtant avec tout le sang…

-les 3 filles : C'est ça qui est hot !*sourire diabolique* C'est nous qui y vont ou on va vous saigner ! 

-Les gars : bon ok ok…Mais vous avez pas d'arme niack niack :P

-Les filles :*partent chercher des cailloux pis les lancent sur les gars, qui tombe évanouit*bon ça marche bien, si eu se sont évanouit ça devrait être facile pour un sanglier !

Et elles partirent, laissant les gars dormirent, parce qu'ils ne se réveillaient pas parce qu'ils sont trop paresseux pour aller cueillir (hahaha :P) 

*Les filles marchèrent dans la forêt pendant un tout petit bout soudain elles entendirent un brui derrière les buissons* 

-Hermione : Ah non c'est quoi ? *tite musique de film d'horreur part* 

Elles s'approchèrent et écartèrent les buissons et surgirent…

-STEPH ON VA TE TUER!

-Louna : Chuuuuut..c'est Louna pas steph!

-LOUNA ON VA TE TUER!

-Louna : pourquoi ?^^

-Les 2 velcros : on t'as demander d'être dans ta fic oui mais pas comme ÇA!

-Louna : Vous aimez pas les petits dinosaures ?^^

-Hermione : Heu c'est quoi…ou plutôt qui ça ?

-Louna : les 2 morceaux de velcro…En gros…mon frère et ma belle-sœur.bon aller on continue *elles partent pis laissent les 2 petits dinausaures-coller-par-du-velcro là* 

Elles marchent encore et entendent un nouveau bruit. Elles s'approchent et voient surgirent des gros monstres…

-Hermione : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNN !

-Amalia et Louna : -_-Belle tentative les gars mais ça marche pas…

-les gars : ooooo L

-Hermione *gueule toujours comme une folle*

-Amalia : A ta gueule ! *pogne une roche volcanique grosse comme une maison et la lance sur Hermione, qui le reçoit par la tête, pis tombe morte, sa tête arracher, éfouaré, compressé pis pleins de sang(dsl les cœurs sensibles)

-tlt : bon merci !^^

-Amalia : se fût un plaisir^^

-ron : aille mais…Si on est dans l'époque préhistorique ça veut dire qu'il y a des tyranosaure ! Pis des volcan en éruption! Pis…pis…pis…

-Louna : grosse déduction Einstein! -_-

-Sirius: Bon aller vous occuper de fabriquer une maison pendant qu'on mange…heu je veux dire pendant qu'on chasse ! Vu que vous avez rien ramener…

-Amalia : aille on a eu la visite de son frère et de sa belle-sœur en dinausaure-velcro pis après vous êtes apparu fak allez-y construire la maison, nous on chasse !

Ils y eut une belle engueulade sur qui allait construire la maison et qui allait chasser, qui dura 10 minutes, et ensuite il y en a eu une autre sur  quel feuille de palmier choisir pour le toit…Pendant leur belle engueulade, une ombre géante approchait dangereusement…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voilà ! Donc…je sais pas full ce que ça donne…mais bon..j'espère que vous avez aimer !^^ 

MI OUI SEB PIS ÉLI !(mon frere et ma belle-sœur)JE VOUS AIT MIS NANANANANÈRE! Parce que vous le vouliez non ? Mais vous m'avez pas dit en quelle forme lol :P Je vous imagine en dino-velcro hahaha^^(vu les velcros que vous êtes^^hahaha :P)

Donc c'est ça REVIEW PLEASE ! si vous avez aimer je veux le savoir ! Pis si non ben..je veux le savoir aussi^^(mais soyez pas trop chien svp)

P.s si vous avez aimer, aller lire mes autre fic^^(même si c'est pas full le même style…mais aller faire un tour qunad même^^)a pis celle de Amalia et de MPZt aussi^^(tsé faut ben leur faire de la pub…lol

2p.s a pis j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop Amalia et MPZT^^'


	2. La Suite!

D.A: tous les perso que vous connaissez sont à J.K Rowling et Amalia et mpzt et seb et éli s'appartiennent à eux même

N.A :Voilà la suite du premier chapitre!^^j'espère que vous allez autant aimer que le premier! Bonne lecture!^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre précédent_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ils y eut une belle engueulade sur qui allait construire la maison et qui allait chasser, qui dura 10 minutes, et ensuite il y en a eu une autre sur quel feuille de palmier choisir pour le toit… Pendant leur belle engueulade, une ombre géante approchait dangereusement…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 2 : La suite!^^_**(que c original^^)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Sirius : Moi je dis qu'on devrait prendre cette feuille-là!

-Snape : Mais non stupide! L'autre est bien plus grande! T'es sûr que t'es supposé être intelligent toi?

-Remus : Nan, il copiait toutes mes réponses-_-

-MPZT : heu dîtes…

-Louna : à la ferme Mic…On s'obstine tu voies pas? Non, l'autre est mieux!est plus épaisse!

-Amalia : Mais c'est parce que y'a une ombre qui approche…

Se retournent tous et partent à gueuler comme des malades,sauf Louna

-Louna : HEY SAMMY! Fais longtemps non?

-MPZT : bon, y a fallu quelle fasse venir sa best friend¬_¬ET c'est qui sont perso préféré elle? Tu vas le faire venir?

-Louna : pas besoin, il est déjà ici!^^

-Sammy : Ouais^^VIEN ICI SIRIUS!^^VX UN CALIN!

-MPZT :a pas une autres fannatique de sirius! NON MAIS C QUOI QUIL A DE SI INTERESSANT LUI?

-Louna : mic serait t'il zaloux?:P

-Amalia : je crois bien que oui…

-MPZT : MOI ETRE JALOUX DE SIRIUS?NON JAMAIS! SURTOUT PAS LUI, ESPÈCE DE…DE…DE…

-Snape : ben d'accord avec toi!

-Louna et Sammy : grrr vous touchez pas à notre tit sirius!è_é

-Snape : tssss….essay de m'en empêcher!

-Sammy : OK! *avance sans regarder où elle va pis tombe dans un trou.*……QUELQU'UN?!

-Louna : *se frappe la tête sur le mur*

-Hermione : heu Louna, y a pas de mur…

-Ron : T PAS CENSER ÊTRE MORTE TOI?!

-Hermione : oui chéri! *tombe par terre, pendant que les autres se roulent par terre sauf ron*

-Sammy : Hey Louna…

-Louna: quoi?

-Sammy: j'ai faim…

-Louna*se pete la tete sur un arbre*

-MPZT : aille tention Louna, faut pas que tu te fasses mal…

-Louna : oh c trop gentil à toi mic de veiller sur moi…

-Amalia : non, je crois pas que ça soit pour ça, je crois plutôt que c pour qu'on revienne dans notre monde

tout le monde font oui de la tête

-Louna : C PAS JUSTE! VOUS MAIMEZ PAS! DABORD' DÉBROUILLER VOUS TOUT SEUL! *par bouder dans les buissons*

-Remus : je crois qu'on…

-Sirius : ah commence pas sinon on va te faire la même chose qu'Hermione

-Amalia : *se place devant Remus* PERSONNE TOUCHE A MON REMUS!*fais une grimace* 

-Harry : Et moi! Vous m'oubliez!

-Sammy : a toi la ferme ténarve le peuple! Quelqu'un peut me sortir de la?

Personne bouge, les autres reste la et vedge tandis que Louna boude toujours.

-Sammy : QQUN!

-Sirius :bon ok ok! Vu que personne n'y va! *la sort du trou* 

Sammy : bon…*sen va vers Louna, tout le monde la suit* Bon quocé qua la la tite Louna?Aller raconte tout!Y a personne qui va entendre! *tout le monde se rapproche*

-MPZT : aller, on fais sortir le méchant.

-Remus : ça peut faire du bien de parler!

-Amalia : aller dis tout a ta soeurette!

-Sirius : faut toujours parler dans la vie

-Snape : tu pourrais te la ferme aussi Black!

-Les 2 velcro-dino apparaissent : BANDE DE TROUIFFIONS! Laissez-la tranquille! *s'approche de Louna*aller raconte tout à ton frèro adoré ainsi qua ta belle-sœur préféré!

-Harry : j'exige d'avoir une place plus importante dans cette histoire!

-Ron : et moi, être plus drôle!

-Snape : a vos gueule! *les pogne et les lance au loin*

-Sirius : bof…dérange pas, ils me tapaient sur les nerfs…bon aller raconte c quoi que ta sinon on te fais avouer!

-Remus : SIRIUS!

-Sirius : ben quoi!

-velcros-dino : hey bande de trouiffions! Obliger-la pas!è_é

-Sammy : *pogne les velcro-dino pis part a jouer avec* Aille sont dont ben cool ceux la^^ Il se décolle et se recolle!

-Sirius : FAIS VOIR! *pogne les velcro-dino et les décole et les recolle*Trop hoot!Quand on les décolle, y parte a gueuler comme des malades et quand on es recolle, ils arretent cool!^______^

-Louna : ouais dans la réalité, sont pas capable de pas se voir une journée et en plus il faut que ça sappelle a chaque soir-_-

-Dino-velcro : AILLE LOUNA! CHUUUUUT!

-MPZT : bon…j'ai faim…

-Sammy : moi aussi…

-Louna : ta toujours faim toi sammy!

-Sammy : ouin pis…jai faim quand même!

-Trelawney : JE PRÉDIS QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIM!JAI RAISON HEIN?^^

tlm, sauf sirius qui passe son temps à décoller et a recoller les dino-velcro :¬_¬mais oui voyons.

-Snape : A MERDE BLACK! UN VRAI BÉBÉ! *pogne les dino-velcro pis les lance eux aussi*

Sirius : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!YÉ MICHANT SNAPE!Y MA OTER MON JOUJOU!!WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*par terre, a plat ventre, pis tape du poing en braillant*

-MPZT : méchant personnage courageux^^

-Louna et Sammy : *se cache la face*

-Snape : oh Seigneur…

-Amalia :*accour et lui remet une statue du seigneur ds les mains*

-Snape : O_o……*sais pas quoi faire avec* Comment ta eu ca?!

Amalia : je sais pas…

-Louna : bon faudrait aller chasser!Alors, ceux qui vont y aller sont…*roulement de roche* MOUA!^^ainsi qu'amalia et Sammy!^^

-MPZT : c ça prend donc toute les filles Louna!

-Louna : non, trelawney est la…

-MPZT : pourquoi tu ne l'as prend pas debord?

Tlm :* regarde trelawney qui marche sans but précis en disant*EN ICI!merde non…MAUDITE ROCHE!!!je prédis que tu es là!*pointe un arbre*

-Sammy : méchante voyante…

-MPZT : dis rien contre elle!*lui fait un câlin*Elle au moins elle essay!tu serais capable de prédire quelque chose?è_é

-Louna :-_-je prédis qu'il y a une roche a tes pieds et que Trelawney va se faire écrasé par une grroooossse roche!

-MPZT : *regarde a ses pieds et voit une roche*WOW LOUNA TES VOYANTE!

-Amalia : pas trop dure a deviner¬_¬

une roche grosse comme un camion écrase trelawney

-MPZT : ….O____OWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA9_9Trelawney est morte!

-Louna :…………javais dit une connerie…..

-Snape, Sirius(qui a arreter de pleurer),Remus,Amalia, Sammy,Louna : *débouche des bouteilles de champagne pis chante*OoOoOoO CAN U SEE? TRELAWNEY EST CREVÉ!!ON LENDURERA PU AVEC SES STUPIDE PRÉDICTIONS!

-MPZT; *pleure a coté de trelawney*c pas zuste!

-Louna : HIC!*bon d'accord ..m'en t'en*HIC*te faire venir un autre perso…HIC!

Umbridge apparaît.

-Louna : HIC* oups…Mauvaise personne hic* Mais c pas grave…A LATTAQUE!!!!!!

Tlm saut sur Umbridge, pis est morte.

-Tlm :YOUPPIIIIII!^__________^EST MORTE!!!*débouche d'autre bouteille de champagne qui est apparu mystérieusement*

-MPZT : HIIIICCC!*zai une tite zidée! HIC*

-Amalia : HIHIHIHI!CI QUOI?! HIC*

-MPZT : si on la don*HIC*nait à un tiranochose?!HIC*

-Sammy & Louna: RrrZzzRrrZzzRrrZZZ

-Snape : HIHIHI^^WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!pouwquoi po? *HIC*

-Remus : ouais ça serait HIC*HIC*dwole!

-Sirius :BARP! HIC*aller! *pogne une mèche de cheveux à Umbridge et la tire, les autres viennent l'aider en tirant les cheveux. Ils traînent aussi Louna et Sammy*

-MPZT : *ben perdu…*Ouuu on est HIC*

-snape : quelque part dans foHIC*ret ze crois…

Un gros boum retentit et Il se retournent tous, et tombe endormi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

VOILÀ! Le chapitre 2 est arrivé^^jespere que vous avez aimer!^_________^bon ok laffaire de oh seigneur!je lai pogner de scary movie….mais cpas grave loool!^^ BON MICI A TOUS CEUX QUI ON REVIEWVER!^_______^UN GRAND MERCI A TOUS!ET REVIEWVER CEUX QUI ON LU! Bon ok yavais pas full rapport mais cpas grave…lool c pas sencer avoir de rapport…bon c ca qui est ca

Haha!^^ tu voulais te faire rire de toi hein?hihihi!c tellement toi ds fic je trouve!des bout hihihi!T contente la?:P

Byebye

~Louna~


End file.
